


The Youth In The Old Oak Chair

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Does this Count as Meta?, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Internet, Reaction, Sexual References, Tumblr, bonus points if you can guess what the story is about, dramatic reading, horribly wrong, internet culture, reading fics gone wrong, things get disturbing real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The Young Avengers decide to do a dramatic reading for tumblr. They get a request to read a story called The Youth In The Old Oak Chair  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Youth In The Old Oak Chair

All the requests were the same. The same titles kept popping up again and again. _Dipper Goes To Taco Bell, My Immortal, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Fifty Shades of Grey, Cupcakes, Jeff The Killer_ stories that had been read before by countless numbers of people on tumblr. It would be boring for their followers to listen to a rehashed version By the way it was going, it was better to call the requests off. Or so it seemed until America Chavez checked the inbox. There was a request to read a story called _The Youth In The Old Oak Chair_ by a user named FishyBazookaMan69. 

None of the Young Avengers had heard of _The Youth In The Old Oak Chair_ They decided to give it a shot. 

David set up the microphone on the main computer as the others gathered around a laptop. The way they worked it out, each person would take turns reading a paragraph. Billy would go first with the introduction.

"What's up guys! We're the Young Avengers and we'll be reading _The Youth In The Old Oak Chair_ by this guy, I think, called FishyBazookaMan69," he started.

"He's definitely a guy," Loki piped up.

"It could be a girl," Kate argued. "I know girls who use guy usernames."

"Ah, let's move on. Uh, we were directed to this website thing, I think it's his'. And let's see what it says," Billy clicked on the page.

**The Youth In The Old Oak Chair** by _FishyBazookaMan69_

_Sexy yummy boy gets tied to a chair. Naughty things happen. First time writing bondage! Be nice! ^ ^_

"Maybe Loki shouldn't read this," Kate remarked.

"Hel no I'm staying!" Loki responded. "I'm sure I've seen worse!"

"Whatever kid. But don't be the loser who starts giggling once a dick or a vagina gets mentioned," America Chavez huffed.

Half of the room, Loki included started to giggle. 

"See!" America Chavez exclaimed.

"Let's just start this!" Teddy suggested.

"Ok… ok!"

_He was so lovely sitting there. The Youth In the old oak chair. The chains were bound tight: stretching around his chest, snaking around his well formed muscles, a metal gag around his mouth. The Youth let out a muffled groan as The Man paced around him. His wide eyes followed The Man's every move; his face flushed, sweat accumulating under his arms, glistening on his face, surrendering to the tightness of the chains as his--_

Everyone began to giggle again.

"Shut up!" America Chavez shouted. "If you're gonna be a bunch of immature babies, I'll read it!"

She snatched the laptop from Billy. She continued to read, casting annoyed glances at anyone who dared to make a sound.

_"Ooh," the man crooned. "Look at you my little bird. Are you HORNY?"_

"I can't believe how this guy capitalizes anything that's remotely sexual," David chuckled.

"This is so overly dramatic!" Kate added.

"My turn!" Noh- Varr took the laptop. He read on in an upbeat tone, trying to sound like a dramatic Shakespearian actor, along with adding inappropriate hand gestures. Everyone kept on laughing. 

_His clammy hand grabbed the BULGE that nearly BURST out of the black leather trousers. Salivating, he began to pull them down, unable to contain his LUST any longer. And there--there it was! The Youth's glorious--_

It was Kate's turn. She tried to keep a straight face as she read what was the most graphic description of oral sex she had ever seen.

_And then The Man bared his teeth and--_

"Oh my god," she stopped and looked over the sentence.

"What? Keep reading."

She read the last sentence. That was when everyone's expression changed.

" **What?** "

The action had started to get more intense, and the Young Avengers started to get more uneasy with each line. What started out as a corny, laughable sex scenario had turned into something so disturbing that even the most hardened of internet users couldn't handle. 

"DID HE JUST **YANK** THE GUY OUT OF THE CHAIR WITH THE CHAINS STILL **ON** "

It was then that they lost it.

"OH GOD! OH **GOD**!" Kate had a hand over her mouth.

The pace on the scrolling, once slow, had turned into a frantic race to the bottom of the page. 

"YOU DON'T DO THAT WITH YOUR **FIST!** " Billy shrieked.

" **YOU** READ IT!" America Chavez shoved the laptop at Teddy.

"WHAT IS HE DOING WITH THE PIECES OF THE **CHAIR?** " David not only was covering his face, but had taken off his glasses.

"NO **YOU** READ IT!" Teddy pushed the laptop towards Loki, who nearly chucked it at Noh-Varr. 

The reading had turned into a bunch of high pitched, inaudible screams. 

"HIS HAND IS **SINKING** INTO HIS **CHEST!** " 

"HOW? **WHY**?"

"PLEASE TELL ME THIS GUY IS SOME SORT OF **SICK** TROLL!"

They had reached the final few lines. It was Loki who read them. His voice shook, and he forced himself to gaze at the screen.

_And so The Man grinned, and grin he did as he gazed down at his marvelous new form._

_"I do love to play with myself," he smirked._

Teddy picked up the laptop and hurled it out the nearest window. It shattered on the pavement with a crackling sound. The microphone still recorded as the team sat in a horrified silence.

It took a few days for them to get the courage to upload the reading to tumblr. They made sure to tag it with all the warnings they could think of. Unsurprisingly, it became their number one post.

And far away, in a place and a time unknown, FishyBazookaMan69 pressed the play button to hear his story. And he maniacally laughed, pleased that it had been received so well.


End file.
